wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
She Ain't Right
She Ain't Right is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It aired June 30, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna and her squad have a new case on their hands: a briefcase containing top secret stuff was stolen from a Black Badge field marshal, along with his severed hand, by otherworldly crooks Jaxon and Stephanie. Plot Wynonna and her squad have a new case on their hands: a briefcase containing top secret stuff was stolen from a Black Badge field marshal, along with his severed hand, by otherworldly crooks Jaxon and Stephanie. Lucado convinces Wynonna to put Waverly on the case, and Wynonna acquiesces grudgingly. This frees her up to help bring the regressing Dolls into Doc's homemade laboratory for a little checkup. Waverly and Lucado stakeout the Ba-Ding Ba-Ding nightclub owned and operated by the thieves. While investigating the inside, Waverly is mistaken for the night's entertainment — a performer for some big-ticket guests. That means we're going to hear Waverly sing. She's pretty good. She's also got a front row seat to a transaction: another shady character enters, looking to swap the Black Badge briefcase for one filled with cash. The crooks end up killing the potential buyer. Wynonna shows up to back Waverly up, but her timing is off: the crooks surround the sisters, and tie them up. The main crook thinks Wynonna and Waverly have some idea as to what's in the briefcase, or at least what the initials E. E. inscribed on it mean. When they don't come and tell him outright, he leaves to fetch his "tools" — presumably used more for breaking than fixing. The alone time affords Wynonna and Waverly a moment to bond. Waverly talks about how she's been feeling really freaky lately after touching the pool of black goo. Wynonna brackets the conversation as they have some pressing matters at hand: like getting out alive. They manage to dial a phone with their feet (impressive) and get Doc. Hopefully he'll come in time, because Jaxon has already begun torturing Waverly with his machete hand to extract the code to the briefcase from her sister. …Well…he doesn't. Jaxon slices off Waverly's hand the same way he did that poor Black Badge briefcase holder earlier. In a glass sort of full, Doc does end up showing up and showing off his gun slinging skills. This distracts Jaxon long enough for Wynonna to rescue her sister, and whisk her to relative safety. The one-handed bandit ends up intercepting the sisters in the club, but just as he's ready to kill them both, Doc dispatches him with a knife in the back. In the calm, Doc tends to Waverly's wound, but not for long: she's regrown a hand. Fully-functioning. There goes the Waverly vs. the Evil Dead spin-offs. Wynonna grabs the case, and all three of them beat it. Back at Doc's saloon, Dolls takes a dose of the serum…a little too early. The drug only helps to speed along his transformation into a Dolls-dragon hybrid, which the Rosita is forced to barricade in the basement. Jaxon, who did not die by Doc's hand, arrives at the bar demanding his loot back — or else Jeremy's going to get it. Wynonna is prepared to hand over the case to save Jeremy's life when Dolls bursts out of the basement and, wait for it: breathes fire all over Jaxon's face, cooking the man alive. A job well done, Dolls. If you've been wondering what's going on with the weird Gardner family, this: the Widows have snatched the bodies of Mercedes and Beth, leaving Tucker untouched as their pawn for whatever evil plans they're scheming up. Theirs is not the only family with some dysfunction. The Earp sisters are able to open up the case and find a decorative plate inside. Big win. Gooverly (demon goo+ Waverly) celebrates this historic find by kissing Wynonna smack on the lips, intentionally passing along a wisp of demon goo into her system. Sisterly love is strong under this roof. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Kate Drummond as Agent Lucado * Tamara Duarte as Rosita Bustillos * Caleb Ellsworth-Clark as Tucker Gardner * The Widows as Mercedes and Beth Gardner * Billy MacLellan as Jaxon * Maureen Jones as Cujo Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, She Ain't Right by Lee Brice. Media Images 204 stills 001.jpg 204 stills 002.jpg 204 stills 003.jpg 204 stills 004.jpg 204 stills 005.jpg 204 stills 006.jpg 204 stills 007.jpg 204 stills 008.jpg 204 stills 009.jpg 204 stills 010.jpg 204 stills 011.jpg 204 stills 012.jpg 204 stills 013.jpg 204 stills 014.jpg 204 stills 015.jpg 204 stills 016.jpg 204 stills 017.jpg 204 stills 018.jpg 204 stills 019.jpg 204 stills 020.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 2, Episode 4 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes